La dernière chicane
by nahi
Summary: OHEY OHEY CHAPITRE8 .... Voici la fin et oui c fini sni snif Ce fanfict (du moin la fin) est dédier a Liza ma plus grande admiratrice ^^
1. Attaque dans l'ombre1

Tout d'abord il se peut que vous trouver beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes, parce que je ne suis pas très bonne en français.  
  
De plus les personnages d' Inuyasha ne m'appartiennent pas ils à Rumiko Takahashi (et c'est bien dommage -_-).  
  
Mais bon .. C'est correct comme ca. alors voici la fanfic (si vous trouver des erreurs de comportement sur les personnages dite moi le svp)  
  
LA DERNIÈRE CHICANE  
  
CHAPITRE 1 L'attaque dans l'ombre  
  
Miroku était adossé sur la petite maison de bois de kaede (il est a l'extérieur) entrain de faire une prière. Shippo assit à ses côté regardent Inuyasha qui ne cessait de tourner en rond.  
  
-Shippo (en aparté ) S'il continu à tourner en rond de cette façon il va me donner mal au c?ur (@_X beuuuuurk).  
  
-Miroku dit de sa voix calme :Inuyasha tu ne croi pas que tu devrait te calmer ?  
  
KERPS Baka ! ! TU TE FOUS DE MOI OUI.(en apaté) être calme dans un tel moment ! ! Inuyasha était fou d'inquiétude et la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour ce détendre était de faire les cent pas en grommelant des insultes si Miroku ou Shippo lui parlaient.  
  
-Miroku : Inuyasha ..calme toi ce n'est pas ainsi que les chose s'arrangeront.  
  
Inuyasha se laissa tomber au sol dans un long soupir il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se torturé l'esprit de l'événement peu joyeux qui venait de se passer.  
  
-Sango ET puis comment va kagome chan .c'est-elle réveillé ? ?  
  
Sango étai partie avec kirara chercher de l'eau à la rivière sous la demande de kaede.  
  
Sango nu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que kaede sortir l'air un peu désespéré. En voyant kaede ,Inuyasha ce leva d'un bon. L'inquiétude brulait dans son regard .Comment va kagome ? ?  
  
Kaede regarda inuyasha péniblement .. Elle n'a pas repris conscience et sa fièvre augmentent.  
  
Mais ..mais la voie d'Inuyahsa se brisa, il s'en voulait tellement encore une fois il fessait souffrir une femme à la qu'elle il tenait.  
  
Va.. T'elle mourir demanda Shippo d'une voie fébrile.  
  
-Kaede : Je ne c pas..Je ne c pas.  
  
A ces mots Inuysha tourna les talons et parti a la course en ligne droite. Et si Kagomé meurt .. Pourquoi avait-il été si égoïsme ...pourquoi avait-il du répliquer ..pourquoi..Par sa faute kagome avait été blessé et allait peut-être en mourir.  
  
Ce jour ou Kagome fut blessé était un jour bien normal .enfin jusqu'à ce que.  
  
Bon finalement, Kagome était arriver de son époque et avait une tonne de nourriture et quelques livres pour étudier durant son séjour .  
  
En arrivant , comme à chaque foi Inuyasha et Shippo harcelèrent Kagomé pour avoir de la nourriture moderne. Inuyasha prit un sac de chip (comme à l'habitude) et Shippo u le droit a des sucreries. Puis après s'avoir débarrasser de ces deux bourreaux de la nourriture elle alla rejoindre Sango et Miroku  
  
Sango chan , Miroku sama je suis arriver.  
  
Ohayô-gazaimasu Kagome chan : dit Sango qui finissait de se préparer pour la chasse au démon qui débuterai dans quelque instant.  
  
-Miroku : Ohayô -gazaimasu Kagome sama eee.. est ce que je peu..  
  
Il n'avait pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Kagome lui tendait de la nourriture  
  
-Miroku : comment avez-vous fait Kagome sama  
  
-Kagome C'est simple à chaque fois que vous faite se sourire ,c'est pour me soutiré de la nourriture (en appaté ils me prenne vraiment pour un garde mangé)  
  
-Sango EUHHHH..Kagome chan euuuuhhh..oneigai ^_^  
  
Kagome se retourna avec un grand sourire : Bien sur Sango chan tient, en lui tendent un sac de biscuit.  
  
-Sango :arigâto-gazaimasu. ^-^  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, tous nos compagnons (Sango Inu Mirku Kagome Shippo et même Kirara) étaient en route vers un shikon shard détecter dans les montagne pas Kagome.  
  
Rendu à la foret prêt de la montagne ils s'arrêtèrent et montèrent un camps car la nuit serait bientôt tombée.  
  
Sango regardait Miroku avec un air de tueur car il avait encore osé lui touché les fessés. Kagome et Inuyasha étaient parti chercher du bois.  
  
Kagome : mmmmmmmm... Inuyasha dit -elle avec son petit sourire de j'ai encore fait une gaffe ^-^  
  
-uhhhhhhhh...quoi ! sans même la regarder  
  
-AaaaaaaaH ! TU POURRAIS PAS ÊTRE MOIN BÊTE...  
  
Il se retourna et lui lança un regard de : qu'es tu veut toi .  
  
Kagome : ..  
  
Inuaysha : keeeeeerppppp Et continua a regarder ailleurs . ''Qu'es tu veut kagome.  
  
Eeeeeeeeee...Je vais devoir repartir dans 2 jour et se pour ..e eee.. Environ 2 semaines  
  
-inuyasha oui et ... 


	2. Attaque dans l'ombre2

Désoler si ce chapitre n'est pas long mias..c que j'ai u des probléme et ceci est la suite de une attaque dans l'ombre  
  
kagome lui lança un regard furieux lui d'habitude qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte plus de 3 jours . ......Inuysha la regardait d'un regard menacent  
  
Kagome fit demi-tour et ce mi a marcher  
  
-Eyyyyyyy kagome ou tu va . ? ? ? ?  
  
-REJOINDRE SANGO au camp. Parce que t qu'un IDIOOOOOOOOTTTTTTT.  
  
-KERPS en (apaté) ppppppfffffff cette fille ..pour qui a se prend.  
  
Inuyasha continua à ramasser des morceaux de bois. et tout à coup il senti une forte odeur de métal il connaissait cette odeur ..l'odeur des..des youkais .et puis .celle du sang de..de... Kagome  
  
Bon quand pensez-vous??? C bon , c null ou . entouka ecrivé moi des reviews  
  
Pour me dire ce que vous en passé ^-^ 


	3. Attaque dans l'ombre3

Petit mot de Nahi : Tout d'abord, merci aux deux personnes qui mon écrit un reveiw grâce a vous voici le 2ieme chapitre :p  
  
Chapitre 2 Attaqué dans l'ombre  
  
KKKKKKAAAAAAAAGOOOOOOOMMMMMEEEEEE!!!!! Inuyasha lâcha un cri de peur et de fureur. Un youkai avait attaqué Kagome il en était sûr. Son cauchemar le plus horrible était sur le point de se reproduire. Encore une fois un youkai allait tuer la femme sur qui il veillait et qu'il aimait tout ca parcequ'encore une fois il n'était pas là, il était parti.  
  
KAAAAGGOOOOMEEEEE - Inuyasha criait son nom en ce dirigent le plus vite possible vers elle.  
  
Inuyasha arriva en quelques secondes sur place, Kagome gisait à terre baignant dans son propre sang, était-elle morte ou inconsciente????  
  
Inuyasha avança vers elle d'un regard d'inquiétude et d'incertitude. Il se pencha vers elle et souleva doucement ca tête pour voir si elle respirait encore. Elle respirait à peine et ses respire semblait tellement difficile, elle sillait à chaque respiration. Une immense entaille sur son coté droit laissait s'échapper des flots de sang chaud. Aucun de ses organe vitaux n'avait l'aire d'être touché car la plaît, même si elle était grande n'avait pas l'air trop profond enfin ..  
  
Un craquement ce fit entendre..immédiatement, Inuyasha ce leva avec Tessaïga à la main près a tuer avec plaisir le youkai qui avait mit Kagome dans cet état.  
  
Inuyasha nous t'avons entendue crier ça va?? C'était Miroku, Shippo et Sango qui était arrivés venus.  
  
Inuyasha détourna le regard durant un bref instant pour regarder Kagome puis il dit : ramené la vite à Kaede pour qu'elle la soigne.  
  
Shippo : KA .Ka.Kagome qu'est qu'elle à.à eu.  
  
Inuyasha (en ramassent Kagome et en la donnent a Miroku ):elle c'est fait attaquer par un youaki et.. je vais aller arranger le conte a ce BÂTARD. Inuyasha partie en direction de l'odeur nauséabonde qu'il avait senti. Il se demandait bien qu'elle sorte de youkai allait-il trouver.  
  
Rendue a l'endroit ou son pif l'avait conduit ,il n'avait rien ..mais ou avait bien pu passer se youkai.  
  
MERDE..! Espèce de bâtard ou est que t'es. Aller, sort de ton trou que jte... tarrange le portrait.  
  
Rien ne se passa..Inuyasha (en apaté) si il aurait eu un youkai il serait ..en touka il serait supposer s'avoir montrer a mes insultes ..ce bâtard je vais le tuer quand ma lui mettre la main dessus (il est tu cute qunad il est frus ^_^)  
  
Tout à coup l'odeur se remanifesta et un rire percant ce fit entendre GWahaHAhAHaHAHAHA! Ta petite amie va mourir dans tatroce souffrance si tu veut savoir.  
  
-Inuysha : ENNNN..KOIII..(pense) ...Kagome....ma ptite amie????  
  
-Voix : si tu m'aurait laisser finir de la manger elle aurait moins souffert ,,,, mais tu est venue à son secourt.  
  
-Inuyasha : Sort de ton trous SALE BÂTARD ET VIEN QUE JTE DÉMOLISSE. (en apaté) Mais ou il ce cache ce salopart  
  
-Voix : J'avoue que c pas plus mal que tu soit arrivé car comme humaine elle ne goûtai pas très bonne GawawawawwawaH!  
  
Puis l'odeur disparut de nouveau, Inuyasha fou de rage défaisait les arbres à coup de Tessaïga en passant peut-être toucher ce bâtard.  
  
Bon si vous voulez qui est le gros méchant et si Kagome va rester en vie ben.i faut m'envoier des reveiw..hihihi que jsuis michante ^-^ 


	4. Infomation et terre de l'Ouest

Mot de Nahi : bonjour un gros merci mes 2 fans du moment. Je vous remets en hommage a vous : Lyza Chow et bubble touka j'espère que vous vous reconnaissez.  
  
Chapitre 3 Information et terre de l'Ouest  
  
Après avoir défait la plus grande parti des arbres qui l'entourait sans avoir une trace du youkai Inuyasha s'effondra sur le sol essoufflé et a bout d'idée.  
  
-Inuyasha :Myoga ! ! ! ! Montre-toi.  
-Myoga : Ah ! !eeeeee ! Inuyasha sama ! !  
-Inuyasha : Ce youkai ...ca te dit quelque chose un youkai qui empeste le métal et qui disparaît d'un coup  
  
-Myoga : Mmmmmmmmmm.Inuyasha sama je crois que c'est KIERÏ. Un Youkai renégat ..il a été rejeter par son clan, car il aime trop la chair humaine et ne respecte personne même pas votre frère.  
-- Inuyasha : Sesss ..Sesshoumaru qu'est qu'il fou là de dans ce bâtard la.  
-Myoga :Et bien ..Kierï vit sur les terre de l'Ouest.  
. -Inuyasha :bon peut importe qu'est qu'il a fait a Kagome ..parce qu'elle empeste le faire.elle aussi. -Myoga (en s'éloignant d'Inuyasha), eee.hi hi hi ! Il lui a injecter du poisson.  
  
-KOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. ? ? ? cria Inuyasha .  
  
-Myoga : Et sa ne se guérit qu'avec le sang de Kierï et... --Inuyasha :ET KOI ? ? ? ? il écrasait la puce entre c'est doigt en le regardant avec un regard meurtrier. --Myoga :Si elle a reçu une doses asser élever de poisson elle tombera dans un sommeil profond et s'éteindra a petit feux. -_-  
  
Inuyasha continuait de courir ..ce que Myoga lui avait dit. et de plus ....Kaede avait dit qu'elle ne savait pas réveiller. Le Hanyo courait vers les terre de l'Ouest il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour attraper ce youkai mais il l'aurait et lui ferait payer. -Inuyasha (pense) Ce..ce connard ma lui faire la peau et si quelqu'un se met a travers mon chemin je lui éclate la tête.  
  
Pendant ce temps de son côté Kagome luttait de son mieux contre le poisson .et oui Kagome n'est pas qu'une simple réincarnation. Elle a des pouvoirs et elle est capable de les utilisé..OUI?? Plus Kagome luttait plus la souffrance ce fesait sentir mais , elle ne pouvait abbandonner et de plus cette douleur lui prouvait qu'elle étai belle et bien en vie.  
  
-Sango: Kaede sama ...Ka.Kagome elle a l'aire en mauvais état!! -Kaede:.mmmm.Elle doit surement éssailler de combatre le poisson et ce n'est pas chose facile... car plus elle ce débat plus le poisson devine agressif. -Shippo:Tien bon Kagome (en penser)mais ou est passer Inuyasha  
  
-Miroku:mmmmmm.Kaede sama vous ne croyer pas qu'il faudrait ..la ramener dans son monde peut-être serait-il capable de la soingner -Kaede: Je ne croi pas..a se que j'ai compris les youkai n'existe plus dans le monde de Kagome. Alors je ne croi pas qu'ils savent comment arrêter un poisson venat d'un youkai.  
  
Cela fesait déjà plusiur heures qu'inuyasha courait il était redue dans les terre de l'Ouest et cherchait Keirï parout.  
  
ENNNNN. Cette Cette ODEUR ... Ce bâtard est là!! Inuyasha ce retourna et appercu un youkai ce tenant devant lui il était...  
  
Ha ha ha hahahaha! Comme je suis méchante..si vous voulez savoir a quoi ce youkai ou démon ressemble et bien va falloir être patien et pour kagome bien jvou laisser en suppention pcq mon idée est pas encore fixée ( Et n'oublier pas la .en ce moment on setrouver sur le terrain de Sesshoumaru.( touka envoyer moi des reveiw pour me dire si vous aimer ou pas ^-^ 


	5. Kierï et terre de l'Ouest

Mot de Nahi :alllllllooooooooo bon bon bon. là là c'est le deuxième chapitre que ma écrit à soir jsuis crinqué touka jsute vous dire que.c?ur sensible s'abstenir.et on est toujour sur les terre de l'Ouest AH!oui o qua ou...les perso d'Inuyasha ne m'appartienne pas il appartienne à Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Chapitre5 :Kierï et terre de l'Ouest  
  
Un youkai ce tenait là. De court cheveux couleur charbon, de yeux rouge sang au regard diabolique surmonté de deux épais sourcils et un cicatrise sur l'?il droit. Deux longues canines tranchantes ajoutaient à son air de tueur. Son corps musclé et bâti étai parsemé de cicatrices. Une longue queue noire et touffue (comme celle de Kouga) dépassait. Des griffe d'acier de 5 cm trônait sur ses mains.  
  
.. Kierï : Bon jsuis tombé sur un hanyo qui joue au héro .-_-  
  
Inuyasha : Grrrrrrrrrr..Sale bâtard ma te faire la peau...  
  
Kierï : OUBLI CA cornard T qu'un sale hanyo t même pas un pur sang alors effoire.  
  
Inuyasha commençait à s'énerver il dégaina Tessaiga.MA TE TUER SALO D'ENFANT D'CHIENNE.  
  
---C'est ce qu'on va voir le demi ...tu va aller rejoindre ta ptite amie. À ces mots Kieri fonça sur inuyasha a un vitesse égale a celle de Sesshomaru. Inuyasha nu pas le temps de reagir la vitesse de réaction de Kierï l'avait impressionner et ... Cela lui avait coûter une entaille au bras..peut importe inuyasha était bien capable de toucher Sesshomaru alors pourquoi pas ce Kierï.  
  
Inuyasha :Kierï ma de tuer pour ce que ta fait a Kagome. Il fonca sur Kierï et celui l'esquiva de rien.  
  
Kierï : AH ! oui.cette chose a un nom. La frustration montai en Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha ne cessait d'attaquer Kierï et le touchait rarement mais d plus en plus que Kierï l'insultait de plus en plus Inuyasha le touchait.  
  
Inuyasha : alors.on s'affaiblit l'exclu ! ! ! !  
  
Kierï fronça les sourcil lui un exclu que pouvait bien savoir un hanyo la dessus..  
  
Kierï : Tai TOI le ...Ma te faire la peau  
  
Il fonça tête baissé sur Inuyasha Et lui enfonça les griffes dans le ventre et inuyasha ,( malgré la douleur aiguë qui se dégageai de la plaie profonde,) en profita pour lui trancher la tête d'un coup de griffe . Dans un éclat de sang la tête de Kierï se détacha de son corps pour attérire quelques mètres plus loin. Inuysha la ramassa puis la mit dans un sac et parti à la course en direction de où se trouvait Kagome il ne fallait pas qu'il perde de temps car le sang devait être frais ou du moins ... pas passer date .. ( .  
  
Inuyasha : (pense) PPPffffffff il se prenait pour un Dieu pourtan j'en est fait des rondels .il la bien mérité.ce conard ...il a bléssé Kagome .( .Kagome . tien le coup..  
  
NONNNNNn..Cette odeur ..je ..je n'est pas le temps..  
  
Voix: Tu n'en tira pas comme ça..Tu a osé venir sur mes terre alors meurt sale Hanyo.  
  
Inuyasha : Désole mais j'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru : grrrrrrrrr Commen ose tu... Il fonca sur Inuyasha et lui griffa le bras gauche. Inuyahsa qui avait déjà perdue beaucoup de sang ne se sentai pas capble de riposter .de plus toute son énergie était concentré sur le fit d'arriver a temps .  
  
Sesshomaru: ALORS TU A PEUR TU TE SAUVE... Les sang humain vous êtes vraimnet des trouillard  
  
Inuyasha: JE TE LAIS DIT SALE CON J'AI PAS DE TEMPS POUR JOUER AVEC TOI!!!.  
  
Voix : INUUUUUYYYYYAAAAASHHHHAAAAAA!! Sétai sango sur kirara elle venait cherché Inuyasha qui étai bien mal en point .  
  
Inuyasha courut vers Sango et attrapa sa main. Sesshomaru ni compri rien .. Mais bon ... il n'allait pas courir après des patéthicque microbe qu'était les humains et de toute facon il devait rejoindre Rin qui l'attendait depuis lontemps deplus même s'il ne l'acceptai pas Inuyasha avait tué le youkai qui saprochait un peut trop près de Rin.  
  
Sango: Inuyasha ques ce qui c'est passer.Tu va bien.... Inuyasha.. Inuyasha savait évanouie sous la fatique et le manque de sang (sela fasait déjà 2jour qu'il étai partie )  
  
Pendant le temps que Sango ramennait Inuyasha, Kagome ouvrit les yeux ....mmmmmmmm..où ..où jsuis je ..  
  
Voix: Kagome ca va????  
  
Kagome: mmmmmmm.Kouga Kun??? Ques.qu'est que tu fait ici  
  
Kouga: Ben quand j'ai appris que grace a cette face de chio ma femme étai bléser... ben je suis venu voir.. (  
  
Kagome: Merci kouga mais tu c,est que je ne suis.  
  
Kagome nu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Miroku et Shippo entrairent  
  
Shippo en pleurant de joie::::: KAAAAAAGGGGggggoooooooommmeeeeeeee  
  
Miroku avec un grand sourire :::AAAAaH!!! Kagome sama va mieux !!( Kagome leurs fit un grand sourire pour leur montré qu'elle sse sentai bien enfin..., puis elle assaillit de se lever, ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée car la douleur ce fit sentir dans tou son corps et elle retombie dans les vapes.  
  
Shippo: Ka .ka ..KAGGGGOOOOOOMEEEEee  
  
---Ne t'inquiéte pas Shippo, c'est n'est que l'effort était trop grand pour le peu d'énergie qu'elle avait récupérée, de plus Inuyasha devrait bientôt arriver.. (en pensé) Du moin j'espére qu'il arrivera en temps. Kagome c'est belle est bien reveillé mias elle a presque dépensé toute son énergie.  
  
----Que va t'il avenir d'inu et de kagome ... Dans le prochain chapitre ..touka cela n'est pas la version final je vait surement refaire les combat ...enfin ... Je vairait .. 


	6. Réveille de KAgome

Mot de nahi :Bon...après avoir arrranger plusieur problème du a mon ordie ..j'ai réussie aremettre de l'ordre dans la fanfict..(MERCI MON DIEU!!) BON..La Kagome et retourner dans les vapes et Inuyasha a perdue connaissance.  
  
Une douce odeur parfumée arriva au nez d'Inuyasha. Il connaissait et aimait cette odeur plus que tout. Ce doux parfum si tendre qui lui inspirait chaleur et bonté..cette odeur qui se dégageait de..Kagome ..cette odeur et t'est celle de Kagome. Inuyasha ouvrit les yeux doucement .  
  
-Sango : Mmm.Inuyasha ça va???  
  
-Inuyahsa (un peu distrait ) oui  
  
****Sango tenait Inuyasha pour qu'il ne tombe pas, car il étaient encore sur Kirara qui les menait au village.**** Ils pouvaient déjà apercevoir les petites maisons de bois ,les rizière et les arbre dans les quel les feuilles dansaient au gré du vent.  
  
Une fois arrivé à destination Sango aida Inuyasha a ce lever et l'amena dans la petite maison ou se trouvait Kagome. Inuyasha lança la tête avant de se laisser tomber au sol pour s'asseoir. Kaede ce leva et alla la ramasser, en ce levant elle lésa place à Kouga qui parlait avec Miroku et Shippo.  
  
Kouga ce leva et avanca furieusement vers Inuyasha qui était a bout de souffle à tel point qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de ce youkai.  
  
-Kouga(fou de rage) ; ESPÉCE DE CHIO BÂTARD TU A VUE DANS QUEL ÉTA EST KAGOME PAR TA FAUTE.  
  
-Inuyasha (pense) Ma ..faute...pffffff..sale mauviette de loup.  
  
-Kouga : ALORS LE CHIO .TU AIME SA TUER DES HUMAINES  
  
-Inuysaha(en se relevant d'un bon) : TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE TU DIT..  
  
Tout autour d'Inuyasha cela ressemblait aux flots d'un mère enrager, dans toute cette tempête, la seule chose qui n'avait pas sombré était le dous visage de kagome.Inuyasha. Tombie au sol il n'avait pas perdue connaissance mais il allait mal, même si il jouait au dur ,au plus profond de lui il s'entait les morsures aigues que ses plaît lui fessaient.  
  
-Sango : Inuyasha ..ça va..??  
  
Sango s'accroupit près d'Inuyasha pou voir son état. -Kouga : PFFFF Le chio du t'avoue battu .déjà..  
  
-Miroku déposa sa mains sur l'épaule de Kouga et lui dit de ce calmer .et que se n'était pas la faute d'Inuyasha  
  
-Keade(tou en préparent le sang pour le donner a Kagome) Après avoir fini avec Kagome je soignerait Inuyasha. Kaede leva doucement la tête de Kagome et lui fit boire un peut de sang.celle ci ouvra les yeux fébrilement et. 


	7. baguare

Mot de Nahi : désoler si certain chapitre font tampon mais j'ai un dinosaure d'ordi et i faut que je me pli en 4 pour lui faire enregistrer un truc comme du monde sen qui plante.. . Je déteste les 4/86.  
  
Mais bon retournons à notre fan fiction tout d'abord Inuyasha ne m'appartient pas il appartient à Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Chapitre7 :Bagarre  
  
Kagome eu à peine le temps de sortir de sa torpeur que Kouga accourra auprès d'elle.  
  
- Kagome . ça va??? Comment te sens - tu ??  
  
Mm.ça va Kouga.ça va.Mais qu'es ce qui c'est passé?? Dit Kagome en ce levant péniblement en se tenant la tête d'une main.  
  
Tu t'étais fait attaquer par un youkai et il ta empoisonné alors Inuyasha est allé chercher un remède. Dit Shippo  
  
Mmmm.....Inuyasha .au fait..où est-il??  
  
Kouga prit les mains de Kagome dans les siennes et lui dit : Ce chiot..PFFFF .il n'occupe pas une grande importance de plus c'est de SA faute si tu as frôlé la mort d'aussi près.  
  
À ce moment Kagome aperçut Kaede, Sango et Miroku autour d'un Inuyasha inconscient et blésé.( Kaede pensait c'est plaies)  
  
- Inu.....Inuyasha c'est mots sortir d'un coup et se brisèrent Kagome était affolé.  
  
Miroku et Sango se retournèrent et regardèrent Kagome.  
  
-OHHHHh!!! Kagome sama va mieux.. Qu'elle plaisir ! Miroku lui fessait un grand sourire ..Même si inuyasha était inconscient il ne s'en fessait pas pour lui, du moins pas beaucoup. Car il savait que du sang de youkai coulait dans ces veines et le rendait robuste... de plus cela fessait que ses plaies se refermaient très vite.  
  
Qu'est qui c'est passé .. Inuyasha il ..il est blésé pourquoi?  
  
Bas ce chiot bâtard..  
  
Ne la traite pas de chiot il a sauvé KAGOME cria Shippo en donna un coup su r la tête de Kouga  
  
.. Et voilà ..un discutions interminable était prise Miroku rassurait Kagome . Shippo et Kouga s'engueulaient .et Sango tentait de retenir Kouga pour qu'il ne fasse point de mal à Shippo.  
  
Dans tout ce rebut ménage personne ne portait attention à Inuyasha, même plus Kaede qui maintenant regardait la scène. Inuyasha commençait à s'éveiller, il entendait des vois qui se disputaient.....Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit était une tonne de gens qui se disputant et parmi eux....Kagome..  
  
Kagome ..... ce petit bruit pourtant faible, raisonna dans la sale et laissa tout le monde sans voix.... et tous le fixèrent.  
  
- Inuyasha.. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Kagome ..... mais ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse mais de joie.  
  
Inuyasha se leva d'un bon avec une horrible grimace....pourtant, malgré la douleur, il s'avançie vers elle et la pris dans ses bras. Personne n'y comprenait rien ce n'était pourtant pas le genre d'Inuyasha de faire cela, de montré ses sentiments comme sa devant tout le monde. Kouga parti pour réprimander le geste qu'Inuyasha venait de faire mais Miroku et Sango le retenir.  
  
Kagome ça va.?? lui murmura doucement le hanyo à son oreille  
  
- Mouiiiiiiii..!!!bredouilla Kagome, qui était sous le même choc que les autres  
  
Kagome. promet moi que plus jamais on ne se disputeras...!!Parce que je t'.. ....j'ai eu trop peur de te perdre. Inuyasha serrait Kagome d'une étreinte enflammé et brettelante, car il l'aimait et avait eu si peur de la perdre.  
  
Da.d'accord...  
  
Kouga fou furieux, de voir Inuyasha tenir (selon lui) sa femme dans ses bras , se leva et cria .NE TOUCJE PAS À MA FEMME CHIOT BÂTARD. Sur ce Inuyasha le fusilla du regard et lui dit sans même lâcher la femme qu'ils aimaient temps : ELLE ne t'appartient pas et t'es pas marier avec à ce que je sache. Kouga s'avança vers Inuyasha , tire Kagome de ses bras et lui donna un violent coup de poing à tel point que la tête d'Inuyasha tourna de 90 degré. Inuyasha ne réagie même pas, il fixait tout bêtement le sol en poussant un désoler. Sur la non réaction du hanyo tout le monde écarquilla les yeux . c'était à se demander si Inuyasha n'était pas fiévreux !!!! Inuyasha leva finalement le regard et se rendre conte qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde et surtout que tout se monde le regardait.. Il détourna son encore une fois au sol. En un soupir il ce levit et sortir l'aire piteux. .Kagome après un 30sec (le temps de sortir de la lune) accourra le rejoindre sans même que Kouga fit un geste ..(fallait dire qu'il s'attendait plus a une bagarre qua se faire dire ca).  
  
** Inuyasha était asie sur l'herbe quelques mètres plus loins (pour ceux qui ne s'en souviennent pas on était dans la maison de Kaede). Kagome s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui dit... :Inuyasha pourquoi as - tu réagi comme ca ? Tu va bien??  
  
-Oui c'est juste que j'ai eu très peur pour toi ..car...car je...  
  
-Mouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii???  
  
-EYYYYYY LE CHIOOOOOOOTTTTTTTT QU'EST TU FOU LÀ, JE T'ES DIT DE PAS LUI PARLER SINON J'ALAIT TE FOUTRE UNE RACLÉ...  
  
Note de Nah :i si vous voulez voir la fin .sa serait de m'écrire au moins un review svp  
  
Touka un grand merci ..enfin c'est plutôt vous qui devriez dire merci a Liza qui ma envoyer un mail .parce que aussi non il aurait sortie dans un mois ste chapitre la ... ^^ maudit que jsuis michante moi ..  
  
Touka ..écriver moi de review svp et c ca ah! Oui je suis entrein de faire une autre fan fic ..pomale plus mielleur ste fois là toukkka..vou aller voir ^^ 


	8. Finale

Disclamer : bon ceci n'est pas a moi ..et c'est bien dommage ce manga appartient à Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Mot de Nahi..Bon ceci est sûrement le dernier chapitre et .. j'avoue que cette fanfict manque de raffinage et de détails..touka. c'était ma première et pas ma dernière ^^ les prochaines seront mieux préparer et suivront plus l'histoire réel...touka fini mon blabla et voyons comment finicette fic  
  
À Oui... Merci a Liza et Ska qui mon envoyez un e-mail ^____^. Et aussi les fautes quand les personnages parle son voulu comme les jte ou moua  
  
Chapitre 8  
  
Inuyasha en ce levant avec des étincelles de fureur dans les yeux. ; TOI  
  
ME FOUTRE UNE RACLÉ PFFFFF LAISSE MOI RIRE ESPÉCE DE MAUVIETTE. TU VAS VOIR, MA TE FAIRE MORDRE LA POUSSIÈRE ET CE SANS MON TESSAÏGA..  
  
Inuyasha prit le Tessaïga et le lança part terre tout en adoptant une position de combat pour un corps à corps. Kouga fonça le premier en donnant un coup de point en direction de la tête d'Inuyasha. Celui ci l'esquiva et donna un coup de pied dans le dos de Kouga ce qui le propulsa quelques mètres plus loin.  
  
- Alors la mauviette t'en a assez eu ? ?  
  
Toi LE CHIOT attend que jte pongne MOUA ,tu va voir ..  
  
-mmmmmm ..désoler. La voie d'Inuyasha était faible et il avait détourner le regard vers le sol.  
  
Inuyasha qu'est que tu a .. ? ? tu veut bien me répondre ?  
  
Je te lai dit je n'ais rien ! Le ton de sa voie n'avait toujours pas changé.pourtant ce genre de question.l'aurait mit à bout de nerfs. Kagome incapable de le faire répondre à cette question commençait à sentir la tension monté en elle, alors elle agrippa Inuyasha par les couettes et l'obligea à lui répondre.  
  
-AIEL .AIEL..  
  
Elle le regardait d'un regard du style t'avait qua pas faire ça et lui dit : Répond moi ou je te lâche pas..  
  
RÉPONDRE À QUOI ? ? ?  
  
Pourquoi agi tu bizarre depuis ..depuis que ENFIN DEPUIS SE QUI ARIVÉ AVEC LE YOUKAI.  
  
- Inuyasha prit un air piteux et releva doucement son regard vers Kagome et lui dit : Parce que.je .je.je j'ai eu peur .pour toi .et.je.je ne veut plus qu'on se chicane.de plus.je .je Il la reprit dans ses bras.et la serra d'une étreinte enflammée et lui souffla à l'oreille : Je ne supporte de te voir avec ce ..cette mauviette de loup car..je.t'aime...  
  
Le c?ur de Kagome s'emballa ! Inuyasha venait de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait..que lui aussi son c?ur s'enflamme pour elle, que son c?ur se consume d'amour.... Moi aussi.je je t'aime Inuyasha À ses mots Inuyasha pencha doucement ca tête et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvre de Kagome , doux et fébrile comme s'il avait peur de la brusquer. Kouga qui trouvait l'attende longue, était partie à la recherche de Kagome qu'il aperçue à regret dans les bras d'Inuyasha, lèvres contre lèvres. Malgré cela il ne se frustra pas au contraire il eut un petit sourire en coin et fit demi-tour. Kouga savait que Kagome aimait Inuyasha et il avait bien deviné, comme presque tout le monde, que cela était réciproque. De plus il savait que maintenant que leur amour l'un pour l'autre était avoué il ne pourrait plus rien faire..même si lui aussi aimait Kagome..et l'important pour lui..puisqu'il aimait vraiment Kagome était de la s'avoir heureuse et protégé. Alors il alla ramasser le Tessaïga, puis se dirigea vers la cabane de Kaede. Pendant ce temps les amoureux avaient passé des doux baiser fébrile aux baiser passionner et enflammé d'amour. À leur retour Inuyasha ne semblait pas du tout gêné, il tenait Kagome par la taille de ses mains robustes et avait déposé sa tête sur son épaule. Miroku et Sango se regardait l'air désorientés, D'accord ils savaient qu'ils s'aimaient et de plus Kouga les avaient prévenue mais..à se point là.. au point qu'Inuyasha passe de je ne veut rien dire à savez le tout le monde. ! ! ! O__O Shippo lui dansait avec Kirara fou de joie . ET Kaede, elle ne fessait comme de rien car elle savait que sa allait finir par arriver.  
  
Les semaines et les mois passèrent le shikono tama fini par être rassemblés Inuyasha proposa l'idée à Kagome de devenir Humain et de faire sa vie avec elle.  
  
Mais un problème arriva Kagome frôla la mort et du utiliser le shikono tama pour resté en vie. Malgré cela Kagome et Inuyasha firent leur vie ensemble. Deux ans après que Kagome lâche l'université. Elle eux une jolie petite fille aux cheveux d'argent . elle avait les cheveux de sons père mais rein d'autre le sang de youkai ne coulais pas dans ses veines. Elle n'avait ni croc ni oreille de chiens...et ses yeux était d'un bleu océan pétillaient de malice .Puisque ses yuex brillaient comme l'eau ils l 'appelèrent leur fille Mizu. Inuyasha et Kagome avaient une jolie maison dans le village de Kaede près de celle de Sango et Miroku qui eux aussi avait maintenant un joli petit garçon, un peut plus âgé que Mizu.  
  
Les démons rodaient encore mais rares étaient ceux qui s'attaquaient au village car le shikono tama n'hésitai plus du moins c,est se qu'on disait et de plus qui s'attaquerait à un moine, une tueuse de démon, un demi démon.et une miko  
  
Et ouiiiiiii ! ! ! .Kagome.malgré que le shikono tama n'hésitait plus avait gardé ses pouvoirs ...Ce qui laissait le monde perplexe...est-ce que le shikono tama .existerait encore ?  
  
----FIN------  
  
Et voilà c'est fini ^^ il n'y aura peut-être pas de suite .parce que je travaille sur une autre fanfict (et oui toujours sur inuyasha) d'accord la fin est pômale raide mais bon... Touka et voilà pour toi Liza une pti fin toute heureuse pour compenser la michante fin de la dernière nuit^^  
  
Alors si il y a une suite sa sera pour plus tard^^ 


End file.
